An active brake booster may be understood to be a brake booster configured for carrying out or boosting an autonomous or partially autonomous brake pressure buildup. From the related art, there is a known plurality of active brake boosters such as, for example, electromechanical brake boosters. For example, DE 103 27 553 A1 discusses an electromechanical brake booster including a hollow shaft electric motor and a spindle gear with the aid of which a booster force may be exerted on at least one adjustable piston of a main brake cylinder. DE 30 31 643 A1 also describes a brake booster including an electric motor, which, however, cooperates with the at least one adjustable piston of the respective main brake cylinder via a worm gear and a multi-disk clutch.